


Where Do I Sign Up?

by qtp2t



Category: Glee
Genre: ASL, Cleanest thing I've ever written, Coffee Shop, Every week is Kurtbastian Week in my world, KBWeek2020, Late night Inspiration, M/M, MeetCute, Oneshot, Shortest thing I've ever written, hope it doesn't suck, teacher!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtp2t/pseuds/qtp2t
Summary: A handsome man signing to his companion in a coffee shop catches Kurt's eye.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 27
Kudos: 98





	Where Do I Sign Up?

Kurt sat in the small mom and pop coffee shop that had become his favorite since moving to the neighborhood a year ago. He was in the middle of his first year of teaching theater at Lexington School For The Deaf in New York City, and he had become reliant on his favorite cup of joe to get him through both the school day, as well as the hours of prep and planning that teaching required. 

He was in the middle of nursing his last cup, while putting the final touches on next week's lesson plans, when he noticed him... A handsome man signing to someone across from him that Kurt could not see. He tried to ignore him. He didn’t want to eavesdrop on his side of the conversation, and that’s basically what he was doing if he continued to watch. But this man was hard to ignore. Not only was he handsome, but he was so animated while signing, that it became downright entertaining. 

He watched as the man laughed and signed, “I’m telling you, Mom couldn’t stop laughing. The guy looked her straight in the eye and said, ‘If you came from a c-section, you were never born...Just removed.’” There was a giggle that came from this man’s company, and Kurt thought it was so funny that he bit both of lips between his teeth, trying not to laugh and give himself away. “She turned to me like she was going to burst any minute. I couldn’t hold it in and laughed, spitting out my drink. Mom lost it. This guy was totally serious and had no clue why we were laughing. I can’t believe I dated him.”

So this man was gay? Kurt’s interest was piqued further. 

He continued after a minute of silence, where Kurt was sure his company was signing something, “I know a sense of humor is important, but this guy...He was weird. It’s funny to retell it, but in the moment it was just bizarre. I’m telling you, he was serious. It’s like he was concerned about it. Then a different night, he asked me if that scene from Alien, when the thing comes out of the dude’s stomach,” he made a disgusted face, “He asked me if I thought that was sexy. Then he shifted in his seat, like he was getting hard from it.” He made a gagging motion, and Kurt bit his lip again, trying not to giggle like the girl sharing the booth with this man.

The man frowned, “What do you mean ‘why did I keep going out with him?’” He paused, “Well, actually, I don’t know why. I know there are a ton of decent gay men in this city, but where the fuck are they? Seriously! I think I was trying to like him too much. I’m just tired of the revolving door.”

The man watched his companion for a minute and then shook his head, “No way. I am not letting you fix me up with some random guy. I need there to be an instant attraction.” He sighed and finally looked away from his company, and Kurt looked down at his computer, trying not to get caught. 

Kurt glanced back up, when he thought it was safe. The man was signing, “...guy over there. Hot as fuck, and too fashionable to be straight. That’s what I need. Not some old teacher that you have some weird crush on.” 

Kurt couldn’t look back up without being caught, but not seeing much movement from the man out of the corner of his eye, he was assuming his companion was talking again. He tried really hard to focus on his computer screen. He knew he shouldn’t have been listening in the first place. After a few minutes of not seeing them talk, and only hearing the occasional giggle, Kurt really was hard at work. That’s why he was a little shocked when he looked up and one of his students was walking past. They seemed to notice each other at the same time. Kurt smiled as her face lit up. 

She signed, “Mr. Hummel! It’s nice to see you. This is my big brother, Sebastian.” She turned to Sebastian, “ _This_ is my Theater teacher, Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt smiled and signed, “Call me Kurt,” before sticking out his hand to shake.

Sebastian shook it, “ _Can_ I call you, Kurt?”

He blushed a little and glanced at his student, Sophie Smythe. She had such a hopeful look on her face and nodded subtly. She was sure her brother had made his move as they shook hands. He was pretty smooth. He looked back at Sebastian, “That would be lovely. But… I only give out my personal information to those who volunteer to help with the fall theater production.” He winked, “Are you in?”

Sebastian smiled wide, “Where do I sign up?”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you thought! Kudos and kind comments make my day!


End file.
